happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 18)
Chapter 18 is the eighthteeh chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The Forbidden Shore and The Zoo". Plot (Meanwhile in a alien ship, Beny and his boss were discussing about the plan) *Beny: Boss, where are we going? *The Boss: We are getting more fish. *Beny: The place next is the abandon Forbidden Shore, it lasted many years ago since the Cape Adare Hut. Someone is burred there. But the houses will be killed with fire. *The Boss: Sure thing Beny. You captured every penguin for years. *Beny: Interesting. The emperor penguin chicks are next. (The Alien Ships move on around the ocean. In the mountains on a cave, the penguins were covered in snow and cleaning their body.) *Rio: Wow, what a mess. My hat is safe. *Manny: My map! I can't believe it's ruined. I made it with rocks. *Nestor: I know the cold is dangerous. *Manny: Man, i'm done. *clean his map up by wiping it* I'm drawing another one. *Manny used a rock to remake his map of Antarctica* Done. *Phoenix: Where are we? *Manny: We were here. The wind just went big and strong. *Mumble: So, we are going to continue our quest. *Phoenix: Yes, we have to. *Raul: At least, the snowstorm is gone. *Manny: Now since i fixed the map. This is where we are. *Phoenix: Yes. We need to keep moving. *Lombardo: We should just focus on the quest. *Phoenix: When we get to the large cliff, there is no turning back. We must all jump and go all the way to the states to try and get the fish supply restored. *Manny: It's dangerous. Most alien ships are there, looking for fish. *Phoenix: We must take chances and risk our lives to saves the others. *Manny: We should get going. *Phoenix: Yes, let's go. *Lombardo: Where's Lovelace? *Nestor: Sometimes a brave penguin will just slip away to die. *Rinaldo: Do you think he went to a happy place? *Lombardo: Probably. *Mumble: No, no. i think he went this way. (They arrived at the forbidden shore to see fog around here in a abandon place) *Mumble: Come on, let's go. *Phoenix: I agree. Let's go. *Manny: Now this place is decent. We have no humans around here. Can't even see a thing. *Phoenix: I agree, but we should still be cautious. *Manny: Now, we have buildings that are abandoned. *Phoenix: I'm beginning to pick up on the presence of someone here other than us. (In the Forbidden Town) *Manny: Wow. Look at all the buildings. *Phoenix: Yeah, we are not alone out here. I'm picking up the presence of another body, and it's alive. *Manny: No. We don't need those things. *Phoenix: Need I remind you, I've got a special ability that allows me to sense the presence of other people alive other than just us. *Manny: Leave the bones alone. They are animal bones in the snow. *Phoenix: I know. I see the animal bones here. *Mumble: Lovelace! Lovelace! *Ramón: He's not here! *Rio: We can't find him. *Manny: This place is foggy to see. It's abandoned. Everyone died. *Phoenix: No. It's just the place being banded like Boeing. *Rio: Forget Boeing. Let's search for Lovelace. *Phoenix: In fact, why did we even start talking about Boeing when we should be looking for Lovelace? *Rio: We don't care about Boeing. Let's just move on. *Phoenix: Right. *Ramón: The buildings are broken. Stay away from them. *Phoenix: Isn't that obvious? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Ok, then. *Manny: This is getting foggy out there. *Phoenix: Geez, where is Lovelace? *Mumble: I don't know. *Phoenix: I hope nothing bad happened to him. *Manny: Yeah. He will be okay. *Phoenix: I'm only picking up faint signs of him still being alive. *Manny: *drop the bones* No! Enough. We can continue now. *Rio: Alright. Mumble can look for Lovelace. *Phoenix: We go by the penguin motto, "Never swim alone," which means we stay together. *Rio: Yeah. *Phoenix: So we must look for Lovelace together, and be wary about what may happen. *Manny: It may be at the buildings. *Phoenix: I hope you're right. *Mumble: Where is he? (Phoenix tries calling out for Lovelace) *Phoenix: No sign. (In the broken building) *Mumble: Lovelace! Are you there? *Phoenix: I hope we find him. *Rio: You don't need to shout out. *Manny: No one is inside. No need to scream. *Phoenix: I'm beginning to worry about Lovelace. *Manny: With those skeleton things. I don't know where they came from. Even fron a dinosaur. *Phoenix: I think some of them came from penguins. *Manny: All i see is junk. It's garbage out there. *Phoenix: Only if the aliens knew we existed, none of this trash would be here. *Raul: Yeah. Even with the junk stuff. *Phoenix: And we would be cared for if the aliens knew we exist. *Manny: Those bones are even sharpy. *Phoenix: Yeah, need to be careful around them. *Mumble: At least, we're on a hill. *Phoenix: Brother, even so, we must still be cautious. *Nestor: With the strong things around. *Phoenix: I know, amigo. *Lombardo: It's too hard to see Lovelace around. *Phoenix: I just wish I knew where he is. *Ramón: Oh there he is! He's on a buoy. *Manny: Let's go. He's geting lazy around. *Phoenix: If we do something right, we can use the buoy to get that thing off him. *Manny: There's snow and ice on the buoy. *Phoenix: If we use the top of the large buoy, that may get a hold of that thing around Lovelace's neck and possibly get that thing off him. *Rio: We are going there now. *Phoenix: And we can't do it without the help of the killer whales. Only they can help get us up there to the top of the large buoy. (In the buoy) *Mumble: Lovelace, there you are. *Lombardo: *look in the water* Hey look. There's one for everyone. *Rio: This is not a field trip or a fair. This is also not a club. *Phoenix: We know that it's not a club. *Lombardo: I'm just saying that it's like Lovelace having the same thing from the water. *Phoenix: I still think that thing got caught around his throat while he was swimming. *Rio: I guess so. (The sound of the buoy comes) *Lombardo: Hey, we come in peace. *Raul: We come in peace. *Rio: I saw down there and i don't think, it's a ship. *Phoenix: There are buoys that make that sound, and this is one of them. *Rio: Some are few. *Phoenix: I know, but I think I see a way we can get that thing off him. *Rio: If we try. *Phoenix: The killer whales can help us get that thing off him. (The killer whales appear floating in the water) *Ramón: Oh look. *Manny: What is this? *Ramón: That's not good. *Lombardo: I found it interesting when the creepy animals come standing. *Phoenix: Perfect. We can use them to help us get that thing off his neck. *Manny: Um........ it's a predator. *Phoenix: I know that. We can use them to help us get that thing off his neck. *Nestor: Take off, take off. *Ramón: Panic! (The killer whale splash as another killer whale appears, trying to attack the penguins) *Rio: They are sure enemies to me! *Phoenix: Time to do as planned! *Raul: Oh, they're making us appe-teasers. *Nestor: They're appe-teasing us! *Raul: We're all gonna die. (A killer whale try to eat the penguins) *All: Oh no! *Mumble: Whatever you do, stay out of the water! (The iceberg moves with the penguins moving without Lovelace and stuck on the buoy. Mumble is able to reach to the top to get Lovelace) *Manny: Hurry Mumble, hurry. *Mumble: *trying to get Lovelace when a killer whale licks Lovelace* Get your dirty tongue off him! (Lovelace fall into to the water as Mumble went into the water with the penguins worried) *Phoenix: Oh no. Brother. *Rio: Stay here. We don't have time. (Mumble was swimming and save Lovelace until a killer whale swims and hold on to the chain. Back in the surface) *Rio: Where could he be? *Phoenix: Mumble and Lovelace are still alive. They are leading the killer whales into colliding with each other and then our two friends will bolt back here. *Manny: Where? I can see trash on the water. *Rio: There is nothing we can do about. *Phoenix: Have patience. Our two friends will get back here. (A killer whale from the water appears up as Mumble swims in and escape the bell when the killer whale throw the bell with Lovelace to another killer whale catching it) *Manny: No! *Phoenix: Have faith in our friends, all is going according to plan. *Manny: Those whales. *Phoenix: If anything goes wrong, we go after our two friends and rescue them. (A killer whale tries to eat the penguins) *Manny: Oh no! (Perxio arrives, kicking the killer whale's mouth) *Perxio: Hey guys. *Manny: Perxio? How did you get in here? *Perxio: I was looking everywhere for you. But nice to meet you all. *Ramón: It's good meeting you. *Phoenix: You should know that we are on our way to tell the people that we exist and that they are taking our only food supply away from us. *Perxio: There killer whales in the water. *Phoenix: We know that. We're waiting for Mumble and Lovelace to emerge from the water so we can continue our journey. *Perxio: I need to help them. *Phoenix: Patience, friend. They will emerge. *Perxio: We should help them. *Phoenix: Have faith in our friends. They will emerge from the water. *Lombardo: They playing birdminton? *Raul: No, it's a show. Dinner and a show. *Phoenix: I know our friends will make it alive. *Nestor: They have to winnnn! *Phoenix: I know. They will win. *Manny: Make sure they don't get killed. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions